Collection of one shots
by Spearhead
Summary: A collection of one shot stories that may be expanding in the future. Multiple categories.
1. Opening Message

Hi people! Spearhead here! Long-time no see! I'm truly sorry that I haven't been posting anything for a long time. Work and personal issues are preventing me from properly writing anything right now. But, I do have several starts for different stories that I would like to share. Let me know what you think of them! They could be one shots or maybe a sneak peek at what's to come.

**-Spearhead**


	2. Star Wars One Shot

**Star Wars One Shot**

It was done. The dead forms of Anakin and Palpatine lay at opposite ends of the room. Obi Wan Kenobi stood fatigued in the middle of the Emperors office with the active red lightsaber by his side. He'd accomplished what Master Yoda and Master Windu had failed to. He'd bought an end to the Sith. But it wasn't over. Sidious, moments before his death had triggered bombs all over Coruscant and had killed thousands, maybe millions while destroying the planets water, power and environmental systems. Many in the higher towers of Coruscant had suffocated to death as their apartments lost their atmosphere. Where millions of sentient beings once existed, now a deep scar in the Force echoed with their voices and screams. He deactivated and threw the Sith weapon aside and used the force to retrieve his own.

"It is done." Kenobi said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. The doors to the office opened to reveal a heavily pregnant Padmé Amidala and a Clone Trooper escort.

"Obi Wan what are you doing here? Anakin!" Padmé screamed. She raced over to her dead husband and burst into tears. The Clones raised their weapons at the Jedi Master.

"Ma'am, what should we do with Master Kenobi?" The Clone Commander known as Strike asked.

"Padmé, he was an instrument of the dark side." Kenobi defended.

"Leave him." Padmé managed through the tears.

"Ma'am?" Strike asked, confused. The Jedi had just killed the Chancellor/Emperor and Anakin Skywalker, yet Senator Amidala didn't want to arrest him on charges of treason.

"He has saved the Republic and killed the Sith. That is what the Jedi Order is meant to do." Padmé informed, tears still rolling down her cheeks and falling onto her husband's face.

"Yes, my lady." Strike nodded, lowering his weapon and leaving the room. Kenobi approached the distraught Senator and crouched down beside her.

"Padmé, I had no other choice." Kenobi admitted.

"There was still good in him. I know there was." Padmé snapped.

"I did my duty." Kenobi said, trying to make himself believe it was necessary. Padmé continued to cry, nothing Obi Wan could say would make this okay.

* * *

A surge in the force, Assaj Ventress could no longer feel the presence of Darth Sidious. With Dooku, Grievous, Lord Vader and now Sidious dead, she was the only remaining leader in the Separatist alliance. This Lord Vader had already slaughtered the Separatist leaders on Mustafar and she was all that remained. Even now her frigate was bound for the volcanic world in the hopes of reactivating the droid armies and resuming the Clone Wars under her leadership.

"Mistress, we are approaching the Mustafar system." The BX-Series droid commando pilot informed.

"Excellent. Prepare my shuttle, I will go to the surface and activate the hidden foundries." Assaj smiled.

"Yes, Mistress." The droid nodded.

Soon the Clone Wars would resume and the galaxy would join her empire or burn. The doors to the bridge opened and Cad Bane, Gizor Dellso and Bossk all joined Assaj on the bridge and watched as the ship exited hyperspace over the fiery world.

* * *

Padmé screamed in agony. Her labour had started. Her Clone escort and Kenobi had carried her back to the transport and flew her straight to the closest medical facility. She of course didn't want to leave Anakin's body, but he had carried her regardless of the slaps he'd received. He stood looking through the window as the medical droid coached the senator through the birth. Within minutes of arriving, the first child had been born. A boy, lay in a small tray as a second droid cleaned and examined him.

Shock shot across Obi Wans features as he reached out to the boy with the force. This child was strong in the force, stronger perhaps than his father. More shock came as the newly delivered girl was also force sensitive. A third medical droid entered the room and examined the little girl.

Padmé closed her eyes as exhaustion took a hold of her and her body demanded rest. To Obi Wans relief, Padmé was still alive. A figure to his right caught his attention and he turned to find Senator Bail Organa stood looking at his sleeping friend.

"She's alright, just in need of rest." Obi Wan reassured his ally.

"That is welcome news, however I came to see you." Bail admitted.

"What is it?" Kenobi asked, concerned.

"The senate is at a loss. With Palpatine dead, the Jedi Order in ruins and the Clone Army scattered, they are unsure of how to proceed. You are the only remaining Jedi Master and they have requested your presence." Organa informed.

"When?" Obi Wan nodded.

"Tomorrow if possible, in the meantime, I will issue the recall order to all forces. We will pull back to Republic boarders until the Separatist forces re-emerge." Organa replied.

"Very well, I shall be there. Can you countermand the order to kill Jedi?" Kenobi asked, unwilling to take his eyes off of Padmé.

"That order has already been transmitted, we are hopeful that it isn't too late." Bail informed.

"Thank you." Obi Wan nodded. He of course knew that most, if not all, of the Jedi Order was already dead. But it would mean the Clones wouldn't shoot at him or any other survivors on sight.

* * *

This was it, the world that had taken years to find. Quinlan Vos stood on the bridge of the Republic Star Destroyer _Resistance_ and looked out at the world in front of him. He'd managed to finally find the coordinates to this long forgotten world after years of searching the galaxy. He had intended to seek permission from the Jedi Council to investigate this world, but now that the Clones had turned against them, he doubted they even existed anymore.

Quinlan looked at the man approaching him. Master Tholme walked over to his former apprentice with the closest thing to a smile the human could muster in these dark times. He was flanked by the Neti Jedi Master T'ra Saa, Tholme's secret lover, and Khaleen Hentz, the mother of a new member to the Vos clan.

"Masters, Khaleen." Vos nodded as he continued to look out at the world in front of the ship.

"Quinlan, we did it. I wasn't so sure we'd make it off Kashyyyk with so many Clones shooting at us, but we did it." Tholme congratulated the man.

"Thank you, Master." Vos bowed his head in respect. While it was true that it had taken weeks of planning, hours of fighting and a Wookie army, they'd finally managed to escape the Clone controlled world and set course for this ancient planet.

"We saved so many Wookies, what will we do with them all?" T'ra asked, looking around as the Wookies on the bridge examined the Republic hardware.

"This world will be safe for them. They are a hardy people and we will be there to help them." Khaleen reminded.

"Of course we will, but many of them didn't want to leave Kashyyyk and I doubt those feelings would have changed in the past few days." Tholme explained.

"They shall return to Kashyyyk one day, when this is over." Vos stated boldly.

"Until then, we should begin heading to the surface and plan our next move." Khaleen said confidently.

"Indeed." Tholme nodded.

* * *

Kenobi sat silently meditating in Amidala's room with the twins sleeping nearby in a shared cot. He was reflecting on the events of the day and imagining what would happen tomorrow. Killing Anakin had been the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. To kill a son, a brother and a close friend was something that the Jedi Order had not prepared him to do.

"Obi Wan?" The Senators voice asked from the darkness. Kenobi opened his eyes to find Padmé sat up in bed looking at the Jedi Master concerned. Random objects from around the room were now floating around the form of the Jedi.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Kenobi said. Focusing the force, he returned the objects back to their places and slowly stood up. His brown robes were still grimy from his fight with Anakin and Palpatine. Burn marks from the stray bolts of force lightening that had hit him, sweat patches and blood from his many received punches were scattered down his robes. He hadn't left Padmé or the twins alone for even a minute.

"You didn't disturb me." Padmé said looking over at the cot. Tears began forming in her eyes and she lashed out at Obi Wan. An unexpected slap met his cheek, followed by another and another until her arms ached and dropped onto the bed. Kenobi didn't say anything. His face was numb from the pain and he avoided the gaze that Padmé was giving him.

"I am truly sorry." Obi Wan finally managed.

"You left them without a father, and I will never forgive you." Amidala cried.

"I understand." Kenobi nodded. He removed his lightsaber from his belt and placed it on the bed beside them.

"What is this?" Padmé hissed.

"My life is now yours." Obi Wan said, removing his hand from the hilt.

"I don't want it." Padmé snapped.

"If you want it or not, it is yours." Kenobi informed.

"I don't want it!" Padmé barked. She picked up the Jedi weapon and threw it at the wall. She expected Kenobi to use the Force to halt its impact, but to her surprise it slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor.

"Obi Wan, I'm sorry." Padmé cried as the Jedi Master stood up. He didn't leave the room or retrieve his weapon, he merely returned to his spot and continued his meditations. He listened to the crying Padmé Amidala and let the Force take him.

* * *

Bail Organa stood in the Chancellors office looking at the two bodies. It had taken him 5 hours to finally get around to removing the bodies of the former Emperor and his apprentice from the office. He'd been busy with the emergency session of the Senate, talking with Obi Wan Kenobi and issuing orders to the Clone Army. Now at midnight, Coruscant time, was he finally able to attend to this job.

As the Clones came in carrying medical capsules, Bail walked over to each body and retrieved the lightsabers. Bail thought it wise to take these weapons to Obi Wan, he would know what to do with them, but that could wait until morning. The Senator for Alderaan was tired. He looked out of the large, shattered window over the cityscape beyond. Coruscant was a world on the edge. It would take months, if not years, to repair the damage that Sidious had done in mere seconds.

As soon as the bombs had detonated, he'd ordered Clones to investigate and inspect the damage. Hundreds had been left without homes and thousands had died. Ships from nearby systems were on their way to relocate these new homeless individuals. But water and power was still out over most of the planet. Luckily, the medical centres had their back-up generators in the event of an emergency, such as a Senator giving birth to her children in the dead of night.

"The city that never sleeps." Bail said. While it was true that most nights, ships and speeders were zooming around the towers of the planet, tonight there seemed to be nothing. No ships, no speeders and no transports to create huge lanes of traffic. Bail turned to watch as the Clones packed up their equipment and ferried the bodies away from the room.

* * *

Drifting though deep space. So much drifting and for so many years. The huge Rakatan space station known only as the Star Forge floated dormant in space. On board the seemingly abandoned station, power began crackling though the ancient power conduits. The computer hummed to life and instantly detected the lack of charge within its capacitors, it activated the solar extractors and began syphoning power from the Lehon systems primary star.

On the command deck, also called Deck 1, a sole occupant worked on a computer terminal. His slim yet muscular form was typing furiously as he worked to restore the Star Forge. It had taken over four-thousand years for the ancient astromechs to rebuild the station. The Star Forge was one of two key installations that would make his plans come to fruition.

The Star Forge would build his fleets and the Foundry would build his droid armies. Revan had spent the last four-thousand years slowly removing the taint of the dark side that occupied the Star Forge. Using the stations advanced stasis technology to survive the centuries, Revan had used the time to gain a greater understanding of the force. He'd even bought Juhani and Jolee out of stasis to help his Rakatan training. Jolee's face at the new techniques had been quite a sight.

His two lightsabers hung on his belt neatly. His Sith lightsaber that he'd received from Uthar Wynn now held a purple crystal instead of the original red crystal, while his Jedi lightsaber that he'd built himself during his retraining still held the blue coloured crystal. Both lightsabers had been heavily modified with Rakatan technologies. He'd even been so bored during his periods of training , that he'd added the same modifications to his companions weapons.

Soon the Jedi Master would reveal himself to the galaxy and begin fighting the evil that his visions had shown.

* * *

Kenobi stood, nervously, on one of the repulsor pods in the senate chamber. The Chancellors podium was empty and looked barren. This large hall still had scars from the clash between Yoda and Sidious that had occurred nearly a week ago. Obi-Wan was here to answer the senate's questions, nothing more, nothing less.

Obi-Wan felt bare and nude without his Lightsaber, he wasn't defenceless, but it did subtract from his defensive capabilities. He was no longer wearing sweaty and ripped robes, instead he donned simple street clothes with limited military armour that his rank required.

"The floor now recognises Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the only surviving member of the Jedi high council and the slayer of the Sith threat." Bail Organa announced. The pod containing the Jedi departed from its resting place and made its way into the centre of the room.

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan nodded. Bail nodded in return and looked around the assembly.

"Master Kenobi, you are here to answer for recent events." Bail informed.

"I am." Kenobi said quickly.

"Then tell us, why did you kill not just a fellow Jedi, but also the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Bail said, reading off of a data pad.

"The Jedi in question had in fact fallen to the dark side and aided the Supreme Chancellor, who was in fact the Sith behind the Clone Wars, in destroying the Jedi Order." Kenobi informed.

"Do you have any evidence that Palpatine was in fact a Sith?" Bail asked, still reading off of the pad.

"I do. I have data recovered from Palpatine's computers that shows he was behind the Clone Wars, Dooku, Grievous and even terrorist cells like Deathwatch on Mandalor." Kenobi answered, holding up a data disc.

"What will you do now?" Bail asked, looking up from the pad.

"That is not for me to say." The Jedi shook his head.

"Will you rebuild the Jedi Order?" Bail questioned. Obi-Wan began stroking his beard.

"I will rebuild the order, but change is needed. The Republic can no longer rely on our protection, you must now protect us." Obi-Wan said, looking around the hall.

"What should be done about the Clone armies?" Bail asked, looking back at the data pad.

"That is a decision for the new Supreme Chancellor." Kenobi replied.

"Who would you recommend for the position of Chancellor?" Bail quickly asked.

"It is not my place to recommend a Chancellor." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"As a hero of the Republic and a General in the Republic military, your input is requested." Bail informed.

"There are many senators that would do well in the position, but my recommendation is Senator Amidala." The Jedi Master said bluntly.

"Thank you Master Jedi, you may go." Organa nodded.

"Thank you." Kenobi bowed in respect. His pod slowly backed away from Organa's and docked with its slot.

"Now, I believe Representative Binks from Naboo would like to bring a matter to our attention." Bail informed, gesturing to the approaching hover pod.

"Thanking you-sa, senata. Members of-a dis-a Senate, I would like-a to talk-a to you-sa about the position of Supreme Chancella. Me-sa proposes that we-sa elect a new Big Boss and begin rebuilding of da Republic. Me-sa nominates Senata Amidala. She-sa moy moy Senata and would make good Chancella." Binks recited his practised speech. The words he spoke had been heard and had caused whispering amongst the many senators in the large room.

"Shall we have a vote?" Bail asked, looking around at the many different faces that filled the hover pods around him.

* * *

Padmé sat up on the bed holding Luke. A medical droid was hovering nearby with Leia in its mechanical arms. Padmé looked over at the meditating form of Obi-Wan. His lightsaber was now resting on the mantle, where the cleaning droid had placed it, untouched by either of them since the week before.

The familiar sound of the door opening caused Padmé to look away from the Jedi Master. Her eyes locked onto Bail Organa, a welcome friend. He was wearing a strange outfit, obviously his informal clothing, but she'd only ever seen him during official meetings.

"Padmé, how are you?" Bail smiled.

"I am well senator, yourself?" Padmé smiled, still weak from the past week's events.

"I am very well, thank you. May I?" Bail smiled, indicating to Leia, who was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Yes, of course." Padmé smiled, noticing the twitch from Obi-Wan. Bail gently removed Leia from the care of the droid and looked at her sleeping face.

"What is her name?" Bail asked.

"Leia Amidala Skywalker." Padmé replied, noticing a flash of shock on Organa's face.

"Skywalker, Anakin? He's the father?" Bail asked, surprised.

"He was their father and my husband." Padmé snapped.

"But I thought the Jedi were forbidden from attachments, let alone marriage." Organa blurted out.

"They were, Anakin broke the code." Kenobi said from his position. Bail hadn't noticed his presence until he uttered those words.

"Master Kenobi, my apologise, I didn't see you there." Bail said to the sitting Jedi.

"It is quite alright senator, I was aware of you from the moment you entered the room." Kenobi muttered.

"So that is why you killed Anakin, he broke the code." Bail nodded in understanding.

"You are incorrect, senator. Yes Anakin broke the code, but the Jedi do not kill Jedi for such things. Anakin turned to the dark side and aided the Sith." Kenobi corrected him.

"I see. Well I have the lightsabers recovered from the Chancellor's office awaiting your retrieval." Bail informed Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, senator." Kenobi said, bluntly.

"Of course. Padmé, there is a reason I came here. There was an emergency session of the Senate earlier, one that Master Kenobi attended." Organa informed.

"Why was I not summoned?" Padmé asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because, myself and Representative Binks believed that you were not needed." Bail replied.

"Representative Binks is not the voice of Naboo! It is not in his authority to decide which Senate meetings I am to attend!" Padmé barked in uncontrolled rage, causing Luke to stir.

"No, but it is well within the authority of Queen Neeyutnee." Bail explained. Padmé sat in silence for several seconds before submitting.

"Then, I shall trust Her Majesties judgement." Padmé nodded.

"There was a reason we could not have you attend such a meeting." Bail admitted.

"What reason could that possibly be?" Padmé questioned.

"We had an emergency session to vote on a new Chancellor. The vote was unanimous, congratulations Chancellor Amidala-Skywalker." Bail smiled. Padmé sat stunned, unbelieving. It was every senator's dream to be elected Supreme Chancellor and to be elected unanimously was unheard of.

"Thank you Senator, I shall have to think about taking to position. I do have other responsibilities now." Padmé said, looking at Luke and then glimpsing over at Leia.

"Very well, I shall take my leave." Bail said while handing Leia back to the droid that stood nearby.

"Good day, Senator." Padmé nodded, unsure of which emotion to project.

"Good day, Chancellor." Bail bowed in respect before leaving the room.

* * *

Assaj Ventress couldn't help but smile. A smile that was wicked and dark. Her personal shuttle was approaching the future of her empire. Across the galaxy, droids had shut down during battle and had been obliterated by clone forces.

Now the clone armies were in retreat and she had an opportunity to strike, but she no longer had the forces necessary. So she would wait for the Republic to make its next move, while she quietly rebuilt her armies and fleets over Mustafar.

Ahead, a _Subjugator-class_ heavy cruiser sat idle. The last _Subjugator-class_ in existence was now her flagship, the _Obliterator_. She would use this vessel to burn into existence the foundations of her empire, but first it needed to be bought back online.

* * *

Jabba the Hutt sat on what he liked to call his throne. It didn't look anything like a throne, but for a Hutt, it was a perfect equivalent. Ever since the Clone Wars had begun, Jabba had been planning and plotting. He was going to resurrect the Hutt Empire. For centuries the Hutt families were known as crime lords and pirates leaders. But Jabba was about to change that. He'd been funnelling credits into the training of his own private army. Trained by a band of Mandalorian Mercenaries that'd served him for many years, they were going to be just as good as the Republics clone army.

His recruits consisted of slaves, but they had been put through intense training and physiological conditioning to make them loyal soldiers. That combined with the best weapons and equipment his foundries could manufacture, they could match anything the Republic or Separatists could throw at them. While the Clones had years of training and the Separatist Droids had combat programming, Jabba's army would have

Now all Jabba needed was ships. The major shipyards over Kuat, Byss, Fondor, Hast and Corellia were all aligned to the Republic while Gwori, Raxus Prime, Sullust, Rendili and Selonia were building vessels for the Separatists. While Jabba could take control of one of the un-claimed shipyards, he risked the Separatists or Republic stepping in to stop him. If he took one of these shipyards, he also ran the risk of them discovering his intentions. He would use the planet where he was training his secret army, but he needed a shipyard to orbit the planet.

_**I hope you enjoyed the read and please don't forget to review! -Spearhead**_


	3. Mass Effect: Cerberus Wars

Hi, if you're reading this, then you're about to read Mass Effect: Cerberus Wars. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. -Spearhead

* * *

Prologue

Commander John Sheppard was stood looking at the holographic display showing the entire Milky Way galaxy. His black Cerberus rest clothing was made duller by the light. Until recently, the Normandy had been travelling all over the galaxy to try and stop the Collectors. With that threat gone, the Normandy was now sat in a Cerberus controlled space dock undergoing repairs and re-supply.

Sheppard hated sitting still, not being able to do anything about the Reaper threat that was still very real. He kept thinking about bringing the entire galaxy together as a single fighting force, but would that be enough? The Reapers have existed for countless eons and their technology was so far beyond even that of the Protheans, how could this galactic generation fair better than the last?

"John?" An Australian accent asked from behind him. Sheppard turned to see Miranda Lawson stood in her skin tight Cerberus uniform. Her shoulder length, brunette hair shining as the light emitted by the map hit it.

"Yes Miranda?" John asked noticing the concern on her face.

"What are you doing, Commander?" Miranda forced a smile.

"I'm just thinking, analysing, absorbing." John smiled back.

"I see that. In the year that we've travelled together, I know you don't worry about small things." Miranda smiled, joining him up on the viewing platform.

"It's about the Reapers." John admitted almost disappointed in himself.

"I know you worry about them, but Cerberus is studying the Collector base we found and I have no doubt that they will find someway to defend against the Reapers." Miranda reassured him.

"But when this is all over, will Cerberus use the technology to advance galactic goals, or their own?" John asked Miranda.

"I can't answer that. I honestly don't know. But lets beat the Reapers first, then we can worry about Cerberus." Miranda said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right." John kissed her on the cheek and left the platform on his way up to the cockpit to talk to Jeff 'Joker' Moreau. Miranda could tell he was still worried and all she had done was interupt his train of though.

John arrivd at the cockpit to find a distressed Joker working furiously at his controls.

"Joker, what's wrong?" Sheppard asked, as the man continued to use several holographic screens at once.

"Someone's trying to hack the airlock controls from the outside!" Joker informed his CO while preventing them as best he could.

"EDI?" John asked, looking at the shiny doors behind him.

"I can not prevent them access Sheppard. I have been given orders to stand down." EDI replied as her bulb shaped avatar appeared on the holo-pad.

"Orders? Orders from who?" John asked, confused. He knew of only two people that had higher clearance to the Normandy than he did, one was Miranda and the other was the missions investor.

"From me." A voice said behind Sheppard. John turned around to see the Illusive Man with two marines stood behind him. The two marines had their M-8 Avenger automatic rifles aimed at Sheppard.

"What is this?" John asked, confused and enraged.

"This, Sheppard, is the end of our arrangement. Now as an investment, I can't simply let you walk. I want a full refund." The man said, coldly.

"What do you mean refund?" John asked, confused.

"Well, I gave you the Normandy and now I'm taking her back. I gave you a crew and I've taken them back. I gave you your life and now I'm ending it." The Illusive Man nodded to his two Marines and their fingers moved towards the triggers.

"I don't think so." Miranda's Australian accent sounded from behind the three men. Suddenly, a large hole appeared in the forehead of each marine. Their limp bodies dropped to the floor to reveal Garrus and Thane with their M-15 Vindicator Battle rifles raised. No doubt they were mere inches from the marines when they killed them.

The Illusive Man turned around to see Miranda with her M-3 Predator Heavy pistol raised towards him. Garrus and Thane had also changed their stance to aim their weapons at the Illusive Man.

"Should I shoot him?" Miranda asked John

"No, I want some answers." John said looking at the Illusive man.

"Come and get me." The Illusive Man said before his hologram cut out.

"Damn it! I should have known he'd pull something like this." Miranda said holstering her weapon.

"There's nothing you could have done. But we do need to find him. We need answers." John reassured her.

"Uh Commander, I hate to bring it up, but we have more Marines in coming." Jeff said still at his workstation.

"Joker, get us out of here!" John ordered borrowing a M-9 Tempest SMG from Miranda. All four of them got into defencive positions near the airlock, ready to challenge any who boarded the ship.

"And go where?" Joker asked as he powered up the Normandy's engines.

"I don't care! Anywhere!" John screamed. Miranda left her position and entered the cockpit.

"Omega! Head to Omega!" Miranda ordered as she sat down in the weapons control station.

"Hang on." Joker said as the Normandy began to move. The docking claps attached to the hull began to slide across the hull and eventually released as their power lines are snapped. The Normandy fired its Thanix twin cannons at the closed dry dock doors. The explosion sent debris and metal slag into the MultiCore shielding protecting the Normandy from damage. The Normandy zoomed through the gapping hole and out into space.

"Um, we have a problem." Joker shouted, to no one in particular.

"What is it?" John asked, leaning over the back of Jokers chair to look at the display.

"I'm reading a whole lot of ships out there. They're arming weapons!" Jeff screamed as he began to take evasive actions. The Normandy banked to the left, just avoiding two disruptor torpedoes.

"They're blocking the damned Relay!" Miranda sais, returning fire. Even though the Thanix cannons were powerful, they weren't strong enough to help the light frigate against the bigger classes of the Cerberus fleet. The blue Thanix cannon beams slammed into the closest Battleship of the Cerberus fleet and caused the kinetic barrier to shimmer.

"Can we Jump?" John asked as the ship was rocked by point defence laser impacted on the shield.

"Yes, but it means we'll have to divert power away from shields and weapons." Joker shouted, while trying to concentrate.

"Do it!" Sheppard shouted while another impact rocked the ship more violently.

"But.." Miranda started saying before John cut in.

"We don't have much choice! We're dead either way!" Sheppard ordered before he was flung into the wall.

"Stand by!" Jeff shouted as the rocking got more violent. Now red point defence bolts were slamming into the Normandy's heavily armoured hull causing scorches and burns. Luckily the Normandy was too close to the Battleship for it to use any of its main batteries and the small defensive weapons were designed to weaken incoming fire, not to penetrate armour.

The Normandy reached the Relay and disappeared in a flash of blue/white light. On the bridge of the Normandy, sighs were blown out. They had managed to evade an entire Cerberus battle group while causing minor damage to one of its Battleships.

"Well, what now?" Jeff asked, turning around in his chair.

"Now, now we need to fight Cerberus and the Reapers." Sheppard said, looking at his diminished crew. Only his team were still onboard and that included Doctor Chakwas.

"Are you nuts? Fighting Cerberus? They have way more resources." Garrus informed.

"Yes, but I have resources that they don't even know about." John smiled to himself.

* * *

Omega…

The battle scared Normandy docked at Omega. John, Thane and Garrus left the ship to try and gather some information.

"I'll meet you back on the ship. I have to meet a contact." Garrus said, looking at Sheppard.

"Alright, we're heading to Afterlife. Be careful." John nodded.

John led the way to Afterlife with Thane following while Garrus headed off deeper into Omega. Afterlife was the biggest club on Omega and was the best place to overhear conversations between Mercs or drunken smugglers. It was also the best place to conduct business with Aria T'Loak the untitled leader of Omega.

As usual a long line led to Afterlife consisting of people who wanted to see Aria or to work for her. John just walked straight past the line and headed through the thick bulkhead doors. The two of them head down the long corridor leading into the main club.

The second set of doors open to reveal Afterlife. The music, the smell of alcohol and the fumes from addictive cigarettes created a somewhat electric atmosphere with the party lights and dancers only adding to it. John and Thane headed around the centralised stage and towards Aria's lounge. As usual a single Merc stood in the corner of the stair way looking out for any threat to Aria.

"Sheppard, Aria wants to see you." The Merc nodded, twitching his head sideways towards the stairs.

John nodded and headed up the grey metal stairs. Thane followed him closely. His hand hovering over his M-3 Predator Heavy pistol. As the pair reached the top of the stairs, they were met with the usual Merc bodyguards and assistants that Aria always kept in her company. John looked towards the small lounge that faced away from the stage.

"Sheppard." Aria said, motioning for him to sit down.

"Aria." John nodded before sitting down.

"So, why have you returned to Omega?" Aria asked, looking at the Commander.

"Well, I need information." Sheppard said, leaning back to relax somewhat.

"And you come to little old me?" Aria mocked.

"So, what have you heard?" John asked, getting to the point.

"About what? I hear a great many things. For instance, I know that the Shadow broker has recently died and a replacement has already taken over, I know that the Systems Alliance have recently been attacked by what appears to be interior forces and I heard that Cerberus tried to kill you." Aria smiled.

"I want information on Cerberus. I already have some knowledge, but I need to know about their recent activates. Any rumours about them?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know much. Only that they tried to kill you and failed. Also, they are rumoured to be behind the attacks on the Alliance." Aria said, admitting her lack of knowledge.

"That's not much at all." Thane jumped in.

"I could get more, but Cerberus would be able to track my hacking back to Omega." Aria said, showing concern.

"But could you do it?" Thane asked.

"I could, but the question is, are you willing to risk the lives of Omega's citizens for a few pieces of information?" Aria asked, turning to John.

"I need to know if Cerberus is working for the Reapers. Do what you can without drawing the attention of Cerberus." John said, defeated by his compassion. The information could save millions of lives at the sacrifice of the few thousand on Omega, but Sheppard wasn't willing to take the risk.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Aria nodded to one of her assistants who left the lounge.

"Thank you for your help." Sheppard smilied before standing up and leaving the lounge. Thane and John left Afterlife the same way they entered and headed back towards the Normandy.

* * *

Garrus was stood in a dimly lit room. The red light wasn't bright enough to light the whole room, but shapes were easy to make out. The room was fairly barren. The only furniture in the small room was a circular table with two steel chairs. A hooded figure was sat on the other side of the small table. Garrus sat down in the chair intended for him.

"I have returned." Garrus said, lowering his head in respect.

"Yes, why?" The hooded person asked in a female voice but showing no emotion.

"I require guidance. We were betrayed and now we seek allies in our up coming fight against Cerberus and I do not know whether this is a task that can be accomplished." Garrus admitted shamefully.

"Do you trust Sheppard?" The women asked.

"With my life. But that does not mean he can accomplish this goal." Garrus defended.

"So you trust him enough to follow him into the unknown, but you are unsure of his abilities to do the impossible?" The female asked.

"Yes." Garrus lowered his head in complete shame and guilt.

"Is this not the man that survived the massacre on Akuze? Is he not that man that saved the council from death? Did he not defeat Saren and his Geth minions? And did he not defeat the highly advanced Collectors with a single ship?" The women asked the battery of questions.

"Yes, he did all of those things. But is this task too big? Is this goal unrealistic? Were those goals achieved because of Luck?" Garrus countered.

"There is no task too big. No goal unrealistic. And there is no such thing as luck." The Women remained monotone.

"So are you saying that we can accomplish these goals?" Garrus asked as hope flickered in his eyes once again.

"It is possible. But that does not mean it will succeed. We do not know for certain. The future is clouded." The women said disappointed.

"Then I shall do everything I can to make this succeed." Garrus said soulfully.

"Head to the Citadel. I sense there is something there that may help you in your quest." The hooded women nodded.

"Thank you, Oracle." Garrus said before standing up and leaving the room.

Another hooded figure appeared from the dark.

"Was it wise to encourage hope? What if they fail and nothing can be done?" The new hooded female asked.

"In the end, hope is all that we truly have. Have faith sister. Sheppard has a habit of doing exactly what is needed." The sat down women pointed out.

"I hope you are right sister. Because if you are wrong, it is the end of all life in this galaxy." The standing Oracle said before backing into the shadows again.

* * *

Well there it is. Stay tuned for future updates. This is gunna get interesting. -Spearhead


	4. Babylon 5: Where Wraith Walk

**Babylon 5: Where Wraith Walk**

A lone Blue Star Patrol vessel was orbiting the quiet planet. A large hyperspace window opened and a Victory class destroyer was thrown out. On the bridge of the mammoth vessel, Captain Mathew Gideon was sat looking out at the seemingly quiet system.

"Captain, I'm detecting one ship…it's a Blue Star." A crewman informed checking the data.

"That's the Sheridan's ship alright. Bring her into the docking bay." Gideon nodded.

"Sir, I'm not detecting any life signs or even a bio sign. The ships empty." The same crewman reported.

"That's impossible. We know that's Sheridan's ship and we know he was on it. He can't of just vanished." Mathew said, confused as he watched the Blue Star was gently guided into the hanger bay.

* * *

**Beyond the Rim…**

The body of John J. Sheridan was laid on a white table with consoles and monitors all around him. His beard slowly began to regain the youthful shade of brown. His shoulder length hair also began to darken into a brown. The deep wrinkles began to fade and give him a look of youthfulness again.

Three figures of different species approached the body.

"He is returning to life." The familiar voice of Loren said cheerfully.

"It will take time for him to adjust to his new abilities." A deep and shadowy voice came from the Spider like alien.

"Yes." The musical tone of the Vorlons encounter suit broadcasted.

"The time he needs is not available, we will be arriving soon." The Shadow added.

"It will be time enough. I will help him. Thank you my friends." Loren smiled. The two beings nod their head and leave the room. Loren lowered his mouth towards Johns ear.

"Awaken." Is all Loren said and with that, John opens his eyes. Sheridan let out a small groan as his sat up.

"What…where am I?" John asked, looking around at the sterile white room.

"You are safe. We have passed beyond the Rim and you are aboard my ship." Loren smiled.

"Loren? What?" John asked. His thick brown facial hair somewhat muffling his speech.

"I am here. And you have been given a great honour. You will be coming with us to a new galaxy. One I believe your people call Pegasus." Loren smiled.

"Am I?" John managed.

"You are alive. We revived you and upgraded you." Loren nodded.

"Upgraded?" John said, confused.

"Yes, we have extended your average life span, increased your strength and speed." Loren said, looking at the man before him.

"Life span?" Sheridan asked, continuing to look around.

"Yes, you are still in your sixties, but appear to be in your thirties. You will live up to one thousand years. A great honour. One rarely given by the Vorlons but necessary." Loren smiled.

"The Vorlons? Does that mean that Shadows are here also?" John snapped his attention to Loren.

"Of course. They helped improve your strength and speed. I only aided in your revival." Loren nodded, looking drained.

"How long will it take to reach Pegasus?" John asked, now checking out his brown hair and beard.

"Not long. A few standard minutes." Loren nodded.

"That's fast." Sheridan nodded, still rubbing his chin.

"Can you walk? There is something I wish to show you." Loren smiled.

"I think so." John nodded lowering himself off of the bed. His legs caught the weight, but took a few seconds to adjust to taking the strain.

"Perfect. Come with me." Loren smiled as he led the way towards a silver door. John followed closely while catching glimpses of the advanced equipment in the room. The thick metal doors gently slid open and revealed a long white corridor. Down the left hand side of the corridor, a large window showing the space outside the ship while the right hand side was more white wall.

The two walked into the corridor and looked out of the window. The Galaxy beside them was far enough away that they could see the entire galactic plane.

"That is where we have just come from." Loren pointed to the galaxy.

"I see." John said, amazed at how far away they were. He spotted several ships blending in with the dark of the galactic void. The spider shaped vessels were unmistakable. They were Shadow Battle Crabs. Easily a hundred vessels, if not more. Mixed in between the shadow ships were Vorlon vessels. That was only a fraction of the fleet surrounding Loren's ship.

"Here we go." Loren smiled. The fleet approached a large ring. The ring wasn't big enough for the Vorlon planet killers, but luckily, none survived the war. The large segmented ring lit up and what appeared to be water formed in the ring.

"What is that?" John asked only capable of seeing a small part of it.

"It is called a Super gate." Loren said as his ship and the fleet zoom through it. As the 'water' approached John, he closed his eyes and held his breath. An odd sensation rushed over John and faded quickly. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful blue nebula in the distance. The surrounding space was somewhat empty, apart from a small asteroid field.

"Are we in Pegasus?" John asked looking out to space. Loren simply nodded and looked around.

"Is this where your people went?" John asked his eyes still scanning the area.

"I do not know. But my friends will." Loren smiled. An announcement over the intercom caught Loren's attention.

"What? What is it?" John asked as the white hall turns into a shade of red.

"An unknown fleet is approaching our coordinates. The Shadows and Vorlons are powering weapons." Loren said as the window highlighted three different areas with pulsing red circles.

"Could it be your friends?" John asked looking at the display.

"No." Loren shook his head as a console either side of him rose to meet his hands.

"Then who are they?" John asked somewhat panicking.

"An enemy." Loren said as three blue hyperspace windows distort into space. Three massive ships each with three smaller cruisers emerged from the strange vortexes. The combined Vorlon and Shadow fleet moved to put themselves between the new arrivals and Loren's ship.

The strange ships quickly launched small fighters and begun their attack. Blue bolts of energy zoomed across space and slammed into the fleet. After a few seconds, several Vorlon and Shadow vessels had collapsed into flaming wrecks under the bombardment.

The Vorlon cruisers and Shadow battle crabs retaliated. Purple and yellow beams punched into the blue hulls of the enemy capital ships and caused them to blister. The impact zones began to melt and glow as the powerful barrage tunnelled into the two targeted ships.

The two capital ships began to twist and dissolve as the combined Vorlon and Shadow weaponry. The two enemy capital ships ripped apart and this quickly bought about a renewed wrath. The nine cruisers and remaining capital ship began firing furiously at the fleet. Vorlon and Shadow ships burst into flames left, right and centre as the blue weapons fire ripped their hulls apart.

"More First Ones?" Sheridan asked, looking at the hologram.

"No, they are an abomination. A mistake made by time and naivety." Loren said as he communicated telepathically with the fleet. After a few seconds, more friendly icons disappeared. The battle was becoming fierce and desperate.

A Vorlon destroyer slowed its approach to the unnamed enemy as it charged its forward cannon. A brilliant green beam of light shot out from the Vorlon vessel and slammed into the hull of one of the smaller enemy ships. Just as the Vorlon weapon expended its charge, two Shadow Crabs took advantage of the breach and fired into the molten scar. Several hundred meters away, a strange light green vortex opened and deposited a long, red coloured vessel.

"They are here." Loren smiled. Just as the words left his lips, hundreds of yellow lights launched from the new arrival and arced towards the unknown attacker. To John they looked like some sort of advanced missle, the way they dived into the hull of the enemy ship and seemingly ripped it to shreds. A smile curled on Lorens lips, while John stood, silently in awe.

**AND that's all I got. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next post will be longer. Please Review! -Spearhead **


End file.
